


A new path

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Friendship, In memory of David Prowse, Other, RIP David Prowse, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story (in memory of David Prowse, one of the actors playing Darth Vader). After the fall of the Empire, Ahsoka is reunited with Anakin, who sets her on a new path.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A new path

**Author's Note:**

> This is in memory of David Prowse, the actor, who played physically Darth Vader on set in Star Wars original trilogy, with James Earl Jones providing the voice and I got into the mood for this after seeing the most recent episode of The Mandalorian, where (Warning, spoilers!) we finally got the first live action appearance of Ahsoka Tano played by Rosario Dawson and her appearance was well done.
> 
> Prowse passed away on 28th November 2020 due to so far unrevealed illness, in a hospital in England. May the Force be with him.
> 
> This takes place at the end of Return of the Jedi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Ahsoka was venturing through the galaxy, deep in the Unknown Regions in her spaceship and meditating, when she sensed something in the Force. The presence of the Dark Side had disappeared. And then, she sensed something familiar near her but it wasn't malevolent as Darth Vader… but it was an old friend.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and smiled as she got up and faced the Force ghost of her old mentor.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin smiled.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka trailed off, conflicted. She was uncertain, whether it was Vader or her former friend but he seemed more closer to the man she had known during the Clone Wars and who stood by her, no matter what. She sensed myriad of feelings coming from him. Relief, serenity, peace and deep regret… undoubtedly for his actions, when he had turned to the Dark Side. "Is it really you? Or is it just a trick?"

"Look deep into the Force. What do you think?" Anakin said and Ahsoka closed her eyes, trying to focus on her connection with the Force… and it truly was her friend.

"Then you're gone… and the balance has been restored. How?" Ahsoka wondered.

"You can take some credit for it too, Ahsoka. You're one of the few people who wouldn't give up on me, no matter how lost I might have been. And I know there's nothing I can do that could make up for the pain I've caused you." Anakin said sincerely.

"Dwelling on what might have been won't help. You and I should know that better than anyone, Anakin." Ahsoka pointed out.

"My destiny may be over, but you still have a lot of work to do. You don't have to let the chains of the past bind you anymore. Make your own future. Make your own path. If anyone can, it's you." Anakin said and the two former best friends smiled at each other, like how they used to during the Clone Wars.

"May the Force be with you, Sky Guy." Ahsoka said, using her nickname for Anakin for old times' sakes.

"Don't get into trouble, Snips." Anakin said as they both chuckled at their banter from the Clone Wars.

Anakin gave her a warm smile and vanished, while Ahsoka stared into the stars. Now that the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith seemed to have been resolved once and for all and her old friend redeemed himself, maybe she did not have to dwell on her past failures and setbacks anymore.

Ahsoka gazed into the starways of the Unknown Regions, about to set her path to wherever the Force would take her.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP David Prowse, one of the men, who brought us the live action Darth Vader on the screen for the first time, alongside James Earl Jones.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
